


In the Abyss

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry falls into the Abyss after a chance meeting with a stranger.A stranger, that takes him in but it's not what Harry had thought that it would be.Life gets more complicated in more ways than Harry had ever thought.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the top of the building looking down at the street below. He was in a fancy hotel because his Uncle's firm was putting them up. His Uncle was trying to get some clients and they were staying here. His family was whooing them right now down in the restaurant. He wasn't allowed out much but they'd given him the spare key so he could get some air today. So here he was and he was thinking of jumping. He was tired of his life. 

"Don't jump." a voice said. Harry turned a bit and wanted to moan. "I just bought this building." 

Harry looked the man over. 

He was tall really tall compared to Harry but Harry was only 5'5" so most people were tall to him. He had short black hair that had his bangs on the left side, his eyes were a cold blue, he wore a dark grey suit with a black turtleneck pullover underneath. In addition, he wore a pair of dark brown dress shoes and a long black coat. He was well-muscled all over his body. 

Harry thought he looked so hot. 

Harry stood where he was standing and looked out across the city. 

"Why not jump?" Harry wondered. "It would make my life so much easier." 

With that, Harry took a step only to be pulled back into the man's strong arms. Harry blushed a bit.

"I told you not to jump." The man said. 

Harry looked up at him and blushed a little more. 

"Why would you jump?" 

"I've got nothing to live for," Harry told him as he was set safely on his feet. Harry noticed that he only reached the lower part of the man's chest. Damn, this man was tall. "I'm just a burden on everyone. It would be so much better for everyone if I just died." 

"Is that so?" The man asked. He looked down at the boy. "Don't you have a family?" 

"My parents are dead. I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin but they hate me." Harry sighed. "I'm nothing more than a slave to them and a punching bag. They would be very glad if I were to die. They tell everyone that I'm mentally disturbed." He shrugged. "I've got no other family." 

"Then why don't you come with me?" The man said.

"What?" Harry asked blinking up at him. 

"Come with me." The man repeated. "You can stay with me free of charge and the door is always open if you want to leave." 

Harry blinked up at him. 

"What's in it for you?" Harry wondered. 

"Don't worry about that." The man stated and held his hand out. "How about it?"

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it and would later himself for giving in so easily. He took the man's hand.

* * *

Harry stood holding the man's hand on the elevator. They were going to the lobby. 

"We're not going to a room?" Harry asked his voice echoing his worry. 

"I said that I bought the building. Not that I'm staying here." The man answered. "You need clothes if you're going to be staying with me." 

"I need to get my trunk." Harry said suddenly. "My school trunk. There aren't any clothes in ti but it has everything that means everything to me." 

"What floor?" 

Harry was glad that the Dursley's were still out. He rushed to his trunk and checked it over. Everything was still there.

The Man had watched the whole thing.

"You're a wizard then." He stated and Harry jumped up slamming his trunk shut. "Does it have Shrieking Charms on it?" 

"N-No, it's a basic model." Harry informed. 

The man put his hand on it and it shrank. He put it in his pocket and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him to the feet. Harry just had time to put the key on the table before he was pulled out of the room and back to the elevator. 

"I have money." Harry blurted when they were in the back of a limo. "But I have to get to Gringotts...." 

"You wont need it but very well." The Man said. 

Harry had tried to sit across from the man but was forced to sit next to him and he was very close.

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. The Man hadn't let him do much at Gringotts just sign everything he was told to sign with an odd quill called a Blood Quill. He had full control of his entire inheritance and was now emancipated. 

Right now he was being measured for clothes and brought clothes to try on. He would then have to model the clothes in front of the The Man. The Man would have final say on the clothes. Harry didn't like most of the clothes that the man was buying him but didn't say anything. It was late night right now and the store was long closed yet the man had gotten them in. Harry thought that he must be a very rich and affluent person. 

Harry's stomach growled loudly as he walked out of store. He blushed. 

"We'll eat out tonight then." The Man said. 

Harry nodded and blushed. As of now he was wearing black jeans that were tightly fitted, black socks, black trainers, a black tanktop, and a black hoody that was baggy. Most people would be dying of heat exhaustion wearing this but not Harry. He was perfectly comfortable. He'd been so cold lately. 

He glanced at the man who was once again holding his hand and had no idea what had made him choose to trust him. They'd walked down the street to a nice Bistro that was still open and were soon taking a seat across from each other in a back booth. Harry had his back to the room a fact that he didn't like and the man was facing the room and could see all of it. 

He stared hard at the table and refused to answer the waitress. He wasn't allowed to talk when his family brought him out he was supposed to be silent. 

The Man looked at the boy in front of him then handed both their menus over. 

"He'll have a milk, grilled cheese and tomato soup." The man told the waitress. 

Harry blushed that had been on the kid's menu! Just how old did this man think he was?!

"How old are you then, Harry Potter?" The man wondered. 

Harry glanced up at him and then around. 

"I'll be 13 on July 31st." He said softly. 

"Hmm....That's next week." 

"Is it?" Harry asked. "I've lost track being locked in that hotel room." 

The Man nodded. 

"Do you attend Hogwarts then?" 

"Wish I didn't." Harry sighed shaking his head. 

The Man questioned the boy further and was actually surprised just how depressed the boy sounded. It wouldn't take much to break him. Maybe this wouldn't be as fun as he'd originally thought. Maybe the boy was already broke. If that was the case he'd get rid of him he was in no way prepared or even capable of fixing anyone. He couldn't even fix himself. 

When the food arrived he noticed how hesitant the boy was to start eating and then by how little he did eat. He'd only finished half of his meal and it was a small meal meant for children. 

He took the teen's hand and lead him to the car and they got in. 

"Sir, what is your name?" 

"I am simply called The Man." he answered. He looked down at the teen he was cute. Baby faced and young. He liked men younger than him. He decided that he would change his game plan for the teen. He reached over and ran his knuckles down the boy's cheek. He decided that he liked the blush. "Has anyone told you how cute you are?" 

"Has anyone told you that you are blind?" Harry countered boldly. 

The Man almost laughed. 

"You could do with putting some weight on that's for sure and we'll see about some contacts but you are indeed very cute." 

Harry blushed worse and looked away with his eyes. What was this guy playing at? Why was he blushing?!

"You seem tired." The Man said, he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into his side. "Here now, rest your eyes." 

Harry tried to get away but the man pushed his head onto his chest. 

"Go on, rest your eyes."

Harry went still and just sat like that for a while just relaxing there. He did eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The Man carried the sleeping teen into his building and held him in his arms up the elevator and into his apartment at the top of the building. It was a huge place with over ten ensuite rooms, a kitchen/dining area, a living room, a library, and an office. There was also a balcony. He carried the boy to the smallest of the rooms. He entered and laid the boy on the bed. He then undressed him and carried him into the bathroom. He began bathing the boy it was clear that he needed a bath. 

He looked at the unconscious teen as he dried his body. His eyes trailed the scars with a frown. His eyes then land on the impressive manhood of the thirteen-year-old. He went and got some of the pjs he'd bought and dressed the boy. He tucked him into bed and left the room. 

Already his mind was full of the boy. He'd sworn that he wouldn't do this again after the last time he brought someone home to play with him. He'd lasted two years. Since his last toy he hadn't even looked at anyone else but the moment he'd seen Harry Potter on the roof he'd felt the urge and need to take him home. To keep him there and protect him. He'd never felt like before. He didn't like it and he didn't like that he'd acted on it. 

He went to his room and got ready for bed a frown on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke slowly and reached for his glasses. He put them on and sat up. He didn't recognize the room he was in but then it all slowly came back to him. He blushed when he got up and noticed he'd been changed not just that but a look in the bathroom mirror told him that he'd been washed as well. He blushed worse had The Man done it? Oh no, had he'd seen his scars? He couldn't have missed them. He sighed to himself and got a quick shower then went to the bathroom. He found all new toiletries so he used them. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked back into the room to find The Man setting out an outfit. He blushed deeply as The Man looked at him. 

Harry looked away. 

"I've laid out the clothes you will wear today." The Man said. 

"I-I can pick out my own clothes..." 

"You will wear what I tell you to wear. This is one of the rules of our deal." 

"Yes, I understand." Harry nodded. 

It became clear that the man wasn't going to leave while Harry dressed. Harry noticed that once again all the clothes chosen for him were black and that The Man seemed to be wearing the same kind of outfit as yesterday. Harry grabbed the black boxers and slid them on under the towel. Once they were on he removed his towel and laid it on the bed as he grabbed the tight black jeans and put them on. He grabbed the black three-quarter sleeve shirt and put it on. It was skin tight and showed his stomach which he didn't like. There was a black sleeveless lightweight cloth jacket and he put it on it hung past the waistband of the jeans. He sat on the end of the bed and put on black socks and black boots. 

He took his towel back into the bathroom and hung it up. Then returned to the bedroom to see that The Man was still there. 

"You forgot part of the outfit." The Man stated. He grabbed Harry's arm pulling him close to his body. He put a black collar around Harry's neck. "There." 

Harry swallowed roughly and nodded. The rule was that he had to wear what the man told him to wear so he would. Besides it his the scars and bruises around his neck. He nodded his head. 

"Good boy." The man said and Harry hated that warm feeling that filled him with those two words. The Man pulled Harry to him and wrapped his arm around the boy's tiny waist and pulled him to his body. Harry stared straight at his chest and tried to hide his blush. "Come, it's time for breakfast." 

The Man took Harry's hand and lead him out of the room. 

Harry didn't know why but he liked that the man was always leading him around by the hand. He liked that The Man had hugged him. He liked that the man pulled his chair out for him. He sat down and he was pushed in. He watched The Man sit at the head of the table. Harry was on his right. He noted that there were a lot of tough-looking men in the room and that some of them were very hot. He stared at the table as breakfast was brought to them. 

"Eat as much as you can." The Man told him. 

Harry nodded and began eating very slowly. He chose all healthy food to eat. 

"So what do you like to do?" The Man asked ignoring his people. 

"I can cook, clean, sow, garden,..." 

"I didn't ask what you were forced to do." The Man said cutting him off. "I asked what you like to do?" 

"Oh,......" Harry said, and stared hard at the table. He sipped some milk and wiped his mouth. "Uhm....honestly, sir, I don't know. During Summers I work keeping my relative's house. At school, I do what I'm supposed to do. What people expect me to do. I've never really got a chance to just be me. So I don't really know what I like to do....I'm sorry...." 

"Why are you sorry?" The Man asked.

"Er....." Harry stared at the table he was shocked that it hadn't caught on fire from his staring. He shook his head. 

"What kind of plants did you take care of?" 

"Roses." Harry said instantly. "My aunt's prize-winning roses." 

"Her prize-winning roses?" The Man asked. "Shouldn't they be yours? You took care of them." 

Harry shook his head again.

The Man nodded and took the last bite of food on his plate. He was silent again until he'd swallowed it. Harry was just pushing his food by now. 

"Do you like reading?" 

"I...." Harry blushed deeply. "I'm not really good at it because.....because......" he sighed. "I'm very bad at school." 

The Man didn't believe it. He studied the boy. He was annoyed by how cute he thought the boy looked blushing. He needed to do something about those damn glasses. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed his hand and they headed for the elevator that was the only way into the two-floor apartment. 

"We're going to get your eyes looked at and then we'll get you a full magical checkup...."

"NO!" Harry cried and began trying to get away. "NO! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T! I'M......I'M NOT ALLOWED! NO! PLEASE!" 

The Man pinned the boy to the wall and lifted his chin to make the boy look him in the eye. 

"Listen, you live with me now. I take care of you." The Man stated firmly. "You don't have to worry about your relatives. Forget their rules and remember only mine. My rules are all that matters now!" 

He kept repeating this over and over again until Harry calmed down.

* * *

Harry was lost in his own thoughts. Only The Man's rules mattered now? He was supposed to forget about everyone else's rules? He didn't know the man's rules though. He only knew that he was supposed to let the man pick out his clothes and then wear them. When was he going to learn the rest of the rules?

He didn't come out of his mind until The Man was trying to put contacts in his eyes. He jerked away and shut his tightly since his glasses were off. 

"Open your eyes so I can put the contacts in." Harry shook his head. The Man sighed and his people who were in the car with them watched warily. "Why won't you open your eyes? Answer me." 

"I'm not supposed to," Harry whispered but they all heard him. "I'm not supposed to let my eyes be seen without my glasses on." 

"That is their rule it isn't mine." The Man stated. "What did I say about the rules?" 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was staring into ice blue ones. 

"To forget their rules and only remember yours." He said quietly. 

"That's right, now let me put these in your eyes." 

Harry did as told and was soon blinking as the world came into perfect focus for the first time in his life. 

"WOW!" Harry cried out looking all around the car. 

Wow was right. The Man couldn't believe how beautiful Harry's eyes were and how much cuter he looked without those awful glasses on him. He ran his knuckles down the boy's cheek regaining his attention and a blush. Damn, if he wasn't careful this boy would be the death of him.

"Why would they want to hide your eyes?" He heard himself ask. 

"Because they're my mother's eyes." Harry informed. He reached in the backpack he was carrying and pulled out his album. He opened it to a page. "See? This is her. She was really pretty, huh? See, I have her eyes? My aunt didn't like that. She hated my mother because my mother could do magic and she couldn't. This is my father here. I look just like him. The Potter genes are really strong apparently. My eyes are the only thing I got from my mom." 

The Man stared at the picture he was being shown. He finally closed the book and Harry put it away. He watched him blinking rapidly as he looked around. 

"What was her name? Your mother?"

"Lily."

* * *

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" Harry screamed as The Man held him down on the bed he was thrashing about. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE DON'T!" 

The Man grabbed a pair of silver cuffs with a chain between them he used them to cuff Harry to the headboard. They were tight fitting with no space between the boy and the cuff. The golden cuffs were ornate. Lilies painted in a flowing design around the bracelet cuffs. He'd had the cuffs started the day he got the boy. He'd added the Lilies after finding out the boy's mother's name. In his world, it was easy to get something like this quickly if you had the money and it was easy to get it spelled just the way he wanted as well. 

Harry pulled at them. 

"Stop fighting." The Man ordered. His eyes roamed that body and he had to stop himself from taking the boy right then. He did grab the boy's chin and kiss him though. The boy stilled as The Man slid his tongue into his mouth to kiss him. He then pulled away. "Stop fighting the Magical Medical Scans will let us know how we can best get you better." 

Harry was blushing from head to toe. 

"I will let you go if you promise to be good and not throw another fit." 

Harry was too stunned to answer. That had been his first kiss! He'd liked it but why had the man kissed him? Oh wait was that why he was brought here? Harry tried to turn his head to look away. 

"You will behave." The Man told him. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He nodded. 

The Man kissed his lips gently.

"Good boy." He praised. 

He received a shy smile in return. He reached up and tapped the very thin wiry chain between the two bracelets and it released. 

Harry pulled his arms down as The Man helped him sit up he looked at the bracelets they hadn't come off. He held them up to The Man. 

"No, they don't come off." The Man informed. "You will wear them and I'm the only one who can remove them." 

Harry didn't know how to feel about that. It wasn't long before the Healer arrived and he was taken back out to the living room. He had to be reminded that he was to forget the Dursley's rules and listen only to The Man's when he tried to sit on the floor. So he was sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe that The Man had hired a person from his world but he had. He hoped this woman didn't notice his scar or it would get out wear he was. 

She did a spell and a parchment appeared and began filling with every injury and illness he'd ever had. It got longer and longer and longer. On and on. 

The Man was seething in rage. He would find these relatives and they would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened his eyes to find he wasn't in bed alone. He blushed deeply when he turned his head to see The Man was holding him. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his room. It had been a week since he'd come here today was his 13th birthday but last night his chest had really begun hurting and it was had gotten hard to breathe he'd eventually passed out. He didn't really remember much about it. His head kind of hurt. Harry couldn't help but think that the man was even hot when he slept. He seemed so relaxed different from when he was awake. He couldn't stop himself from leaning closer and kissing The Man's lips. He was shocked when The Man responded. Harry opened his mouth instantly. This was the third time they kissed and he liked it.

The Man slid his tongue into the teen's mouth and kissed him. He almost gave a smug smirk when the teen liked his tongue shyly and tried to kiss him back. He finally ended the kiss and watched the teen hide his head in his chest. He was so lovely when he blushed. 

"Good morning." The Man said. 

"M-Morning." Harry mumbled. 

"That was a good way of waking up, thank you." The Man said not at all inclined to get up yet. "But, shouldn't I be waking you with a kiss because it's your birthday?" 

Harry blushed again. He was enjoying just laying here in The Man's arms. 

"Time to get up." The Man stated. "Go take your shower." 

"I don't know where my room is from here." Harry said getting up and off the bed. 

The Man watched the boy he seemed so small. 

"Very well, I will take you down after my shower." 

Harry nodded and watched The Man go into his own bathroom. It was a while before The Man came out wearing what he always wore. Harry knew it was a different outfit but it looked like the same one that he always wore. 

The Man took Harry's hand and led him outside of the room. They went down the spiral staircase to the first floor and to Harry's room. 

Harry ran into his bathroom and began his shower. He'd found out that his color was waterproof so he could bathe with it on. When he was done he did his normal routine then went out into his room to find The Man was laying clothes on the bed. He quickly dressed. 

The Man took his hand and they went to breakfast where they took their normal seats and began to eat. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" The Man asked. 

Harry's face went red instantly. 

"N-Nothing......I....... I mean.....you don't have to......." He mumbled. 

"There is nothing that you want to do?" The Man asked. 

"Err....." Harry said softly then shook his head rapidly. "No, sir! Nothing!"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes!

The Man had brought him to a Theme Park! A real Theme Park he'd always wanted to come to one! He clung to the man's hand and arm as he led him and their bodyguards into the empty park. 

"Why is it empty, sir?" 

"I own this park so I shut it down for the day." The Man informed. "We have the whole place to ourselves along with the staff of course. The whole park is yours today. What do you want to do first?" 

Harry didn't know why he was crying except that he was so happy. 

"Why are you crying?" The man asked lighting a cigarette. 

"Th-Thank you." Harry sniffled wiping his eyes. "Th-This makes me really happy. Thank you. No one has ever been so nice to me." 

The Man nodded and led him around. Harry played games for free and when he couldn't win prizes The Man did it for him. Harry put everything in his inventory. They went on every ride and Harry was having the time of his life. 

It was dark when they went on the Farris Wheel. He and The Man got on and they were soon riding to the top and then stopping 

"Why'd it stop?" Harry asked looking out the side. 

"I told them to." The Man informed. 

Suddenly, fireworks exploded and Harry watched wide-eyed. It was his first fireworks display. He didn't realize that he was crying again. 

The Man stared at the boy. Normally, he liked making his lovers cry but he hated seeing Harry cry. He could tell that Harry was crying because he was happy with his birthday present but he still hated seeing the child cry. He reached over and wiped the tears away as the fireworks ended. Harry looked at him. The Man blew smoke the used the hand that had his cigarette in it to turn Harry's head and kissed him. Harry responded instantly but shyly.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that his birthday wasn't over yet! He was now in a fancy restaurant! He'd never been to a fancy restaurant before! He was nervous and scared but The Man ordered for him probably because he'd figured out by now that Harry wouldn't order anything himself. Their guards were standing close enough by. The Man tried to make conversation but of course, like always Harry just bumbled and stumbled his way through the answers trying not to tell the man about his past. 

The Man was getting annoyed that he wasn't getting much out of the boy. He was used to getting information on all of his lovers easily they readily just gave it up and wanted him to love them but little Harry was just a puzzle. 

"What sports do you like?" 

"I don't." Harry said shaking his head. "I've always been of frail of health so I never to play...though...." he looked at the man through his bangs. "I was forced to play Quidditch for my House team at school." 

"Oh is that so?" The Man asked. "They forced you? How?" 

Harry explained the situation as he watched The Man sip his wine. 

"So the Headmaster literally told me that if I don't join the House Team that I would be expelled." Harry sighed, "So I am the youngest Seeker in a century." 

"I imagine that you have a lot of accidents do to your poor health." 

"Yeah, but no one really cares as long as I catch the Snitch." Harry shrugged. "I'm really not all that fond of Quidditch. I mean I like watching sometimes but I'm not obsessed with it like the other boys. They all think I should be." Harry sighed. "Ron always gets upset when I don't show interest in his Quidditch talk and I have to indulge him or he'll run to Dumbledore and tell him I'm not acting like I should be and then..." 

"Why would they want you to be interested in Quidditch?" 

"My dad was a Chaser for Gryffindor. He was really good a Quidditch and was obsessed with it." Harry sighed. "Everyone expects me to be just like him and not my own person. They all want James Potter back but I'm not James I'm Harry." 

"I hate people like that." The Man told Harry and the young boy looked him in the eye. "People who force others to act the way they want them to act." 

He was a bit surprised by the dazzling smile he got he saw other people around them staring at Harry and his smile too. He could hear them all whispering about how cute he was. Cute, not handsome and he had to agree. 

"Are you having fun?" 

"Yes, I am!" Harry said brightly. "This has been the best birthday ever! Thank you so much!" 

"Of course, " The Man nodded, "It is only proper to give you a good birthday you are my ward after all."

Harry blushed deeply and stared hard at the table. 

The Man sighed of course he'd said something wrong. Those damn relatives of his had probably never given him a proper birthday in his life. He berated himself for assuming that the boy had anything proper before coming to live with him. He really wanted to hunt down his damn relatives and kill them. He of course showed no emotion but inside he was seething. 

When dinner was over it was into the limo and back to the house.

* * *

"Sir?" Harry asked grabbing The Man's arm as they went to go their separate ways at home. He blushed and stared at the floor. "I had a great time today." The Man nodded looking down at the top of his head. "But, can I ask you for one more thing?" 

"What is it?" The Man asked. He was curious Harry never asked for anything. 

"W-would you....would you sleep with me tonight?" 

The Man cocked an eyebrow surely the boy wasn't asking for what he thought he was for.

"I .... wait I mean, just sleep!" Harry corrected quickly realising what he'd said, "Like last night! I liked that! I .... Never mind! I'm sorry!" 

Harry went to run to his room but The Man grabbed him and pulled him to his body. Harry clung hiding his head in the man's chest. The Man slid his arm around Harry's waist and put the other hand on the back of the boy's head and pulled him right to his body. He held him until Harry calmed down then released him. He took his hand and led Harry to his room, he grabbed Harry's pjs, then led him up to his own room. He could tell that this was making Harry very happy. Though his thought was how happy this was making him. right now. Normally, his lovers didn't latch on and want to sleep in the same room with him this quickly. It had been a long time since he'd had a lover. Two years since he'd held a lover or a perspective one. He'd sworn off all contact two years ago when his last lover had left.

He slowly began undressing Harry who blushed and shifted around anxiously but didn't say anything. When Harry was in just his boxers he dressed him in his pjs. 

"Okay, go get in bed." The Man told Harry he was pleased when the boy complied. 

He watched the boy climb under the covers and sit against the pillows then began undressing himself. He watched Harry blush worse and stare hard at the blankets though he would glance up from time to time to look over him. This made him pleased. Normally, he would sleep naked but tonight just like last night he put on a pair of sleeping pants. He then joined Harry in bed. He flipped the light switch next to the bed off and took Harry in his arms. The boy instantly snuggled close and clung to him. 

The man noticed after awhile that Harry wasn't asleep.

"Did you change your mind?" The Man asked.

"NO!" Harry cried quickly. "I like this!" 

"Then relax and go to sleep." 

Harry kissed him and he kissed back. After that Harry relaxed and was soon fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry yawned when he woke up. He was warm, comfortable, and safe. There were bare arms wrapped around him. He did like waking up like this. He opened his eyes to stare at a very well-sculpted chest. He knew what he would see if he looked up right now. The Man would be looking down on him waiting for him. Sure enough, Harry tilted his head back and ice blue eyes were staring down at him. 

Harry kissed him lightly on the lips and the man kissed him back but it was brief. Harry smiled shyly up at him. 

**Shy Smile-1**

**Shy Smile induces lust.**

**Only works on people who are a lower level than you.**

Well, that meant it wouldn't work on The Man. Harry put out that it wouldn't. After all, he really liked The Man. 

"Sir, what is your real name?" Harr wondered moving closer to The Man and feeling The Man's morning wood. Harry had an erection as well but he ignored it. He rubbed against The Man a bit. "The Man couldn't really be your name." 

**Lustful Movement-1**

**Lustful Movement is used to make your partners feel nice and gets you and your partner off.**

"The Man is simply what I am called these days. There are few that know my real name anymore." The Man said letting the boy rub against him. "My brothers know my name of course but it's not often that we get together anymore. It's been a very long time."

"You've got brothers?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, two." The Man said. 

Harry continued using **Lustful Movement** he was really liking it. It may make The Man feel nice but it also made him feel nice as well and he was very much liking it. He kept moving more and more this was really good. 

The Man stopped himself from chuckling as he pulled the boy even closer so that he could rock against him. 

Harry was very red in the face now panting as got closer to completion. 

The Man smirked and began moving back which made Harry whimper. It wasn't long before The Man had Harry and himself both coming. 

**Lustful Movement-5**

Harry sighed in relief that had felt so damn amazing. Maybe he was a little young to do stuff like this but he really liked it. 

The Man ran fingers through Harry's hair and kissed him again. Harry instantly kissed back. 

"My name is Antioch Peverall." The Man told Harry. "I have two younger brothers. They are Cadmus and Ignotus." 

Harry smiled at him. Information about The Man. 

"I'm trying to think of a nickname or you but it's hard." Harry yawned. 

He slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Antioch couldn't believe he was holding such an innocent child as this. He couldn't believe that he'd given the boy his name. He'd never given any of his lovers his name. He hadn't used his true name since about the 1400s or so. How had he'd gotten so lucky to get such a soft-hearted and innocent lover? Well, he wasn't a lover yet but it was only a matter of time. He kissed Harry's lips. He could not believe that this little treasure was his now. He would not allow him to get away no matter his open-door policy. The door was no longer open. No Harry would be is forever.

* * *

Harry was blushing crimson. Antioch had gotten him a very nice tutor who didn't seem to care that he could barely read just took her time explaining everything to him, playing fun learning games with him, and helping him. She was a graduate of Ilvermorny and had a unique way of teaching that Harry actually liked though it was time-consuming. 

"I don't mean to pry but is it true that Potion Master Severus Snape teaches at your school?" 

"Yes, but he's not a very good teacher." Harry informed her. "No, he'd like it better if he could just do his own brewing and be left alone. He's just that kind of person he hates us kids. It's probably why he's never married or had kids himself." 

She giggled behind her hand and Harry shrugged. He grabbed his quill and some parchment. 

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from but oddly I was just thinking about you. I will get back to that in a moment._

_I don't know if you've been informed of this or not but I'm no longer living with my Muggle family. I don't think you'd be too worried about this but, if you are please don't be. I'm with someone who is taking very good care of me. I really don't think you'd care about that either since you seem to think that I live a privileged life but I don't or rather I didn't._

He went on to explain how he was raised. 

_As proof I'm sending you some scans that the person I'm now living with had done on me. I also send these so that I can ask you what potions I should be taking so that I can get better because I've been feeling very....off lately...._

Antioch read the letter as it was. 

"Tell him that I will pay him handsomely if he will make them." he ordered. 

_The person I'm now living with said that he will pay you handsomely if you will make my potions for me. If you do will you please write me very specific instructions for me. You know how I am I would probably just down them all without worrying about mixing them and side effects._

_I'm really liking it here, sir. I hope to hear from you soon._

_your student,_

_H.J.P._

_P.S. Please don't tell Dumbledore I'm not with my relatives. I very much like it here._

His letter was taken by Antioch to be mailed later. 

His teacher continued to teach him.

* * *

"We're going out now." Antioch said before lunch. "We'll eat out." 

"Okay!" Harry said, grabbing his hand. "I have something that I have to talk to you about." 

He didn't say anything else until they were in the car then he explained about the screens he'd seen earlier. 

"I see so you're a Magical Ability User like me." Antioch sighed. "I did not want you to enter the Abyss so soon." 

So he began explaining about the Abyss. Harry asked all sorts of questions and Antioch answered all of them while running fingers through the boy's hair. They were soon in a restaurant, not a fancy one though. 

"The power kind of reminds of a video game that I saw my cousin playing." Harry informed as he ate his salad. "It had all sorts of functions." 

"Like what, my love?" Antioch asked and enjoyed Harry's deep blush. 

"W-Well, like the inventory." Two blue screens popped up in front of him. "Oh, wow, I have one. An Inventory is an unlimited storage area." Harry explained. "At least that's what this says but in most games it's a very limited inventory and this screen here is the Equip screen. It's where you can equip weapons and armor and stuff like that." 

Antioch nodded. 

"Go on." Antioch said. 

"Well, let's see..." Harry hummed in thought as he pressed the red 'X' to close the screens. "There is the Skills..." Another screen appeared. "Yep, that worked to...What's this? I should only have two skills but I have four. What are these two?

Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental disorder.

Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

I guess that's why I'm taking this so well." Harry hummed and chewed some salad. "Okay, there is the Options screen..." he nodded when another screen appeared. He looked over the options and made some changes. "Okay, then the most important screen." 

"and what is that?" Antioch wondered. He couldn't see these screens but he was curious.

"The Status screen or Stats." Harry was soon frowning. "Yeah it's here and I'm not pleased." 

"I can't your screen." Antioch informed, "So I can't see what you find so distasteful." 

Harry blinked at him the read off. 

**Harry James Potter**

**Title: The Boy Who Lived**

**Job: Gamer**

**Level: 1 (50%)**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: XXXXXXX**

**Points: 0**

"So you see I'm not happy at all. My stats are so low I need to get them up. But, it says that I'm halfway to a level up."

Antioch nodded. 

"I wonder how you got so much experience?" 

"Er......" Harry blushed deeply. He'd gotten it from getting him and Antioch off this morning. He didn't understand it but it had happened. "I don't know." 

**Lying-1**

Harry was annoyed but said nothing. 

"I wonder what I can do with this power of mine?" 

"We must find out." Antioch stated. 

"Wait, in those video games...." Harry tapped on his options screen. 

Antioch cocked an eyebrow as he saw a blue screen pop up in front of him. 

"In video games you can form parties." Harry informed. "press yes and you'll be able to see my screens too I know you will." 

Antioch nodded and pressed yes.


End file.
